Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services that offer entertainment (e.g., media) and location services. In particular, media sharing services allow for distribution of content to other users of the media sharing service. Traditionally, the content distributed on such media sharing services is uploaded by the one or more users via their capture devices (e.g., digital camera or smartphone). Interesting transformations of the content can be utilized to improve user experience, including transforming individual media segments as gathered for a common event into a single media compilation. Unfortunately, the quality of the compilation is dependent on the type and quantity of content provided by the different users throughout the event.